Comforting Kate
by Miss-Shannon-Rutherford-6409
Summary: The Denalis come over to the Cullens for a visit, what happens when Bella is curious about why Kate is upset, and who turns up after Kate's mini sob-fest? Bella comforts Kate, and is making sure she's happy, also she's making sure that she's there for Kat


**DISCLAIMER: I don't f***ing own Twilight...if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be writing the real story!**

**A/N: Yay! A new story! lol I think this might only be a one-shot (or if you're lucky, maybe a second chapter!) considering I have like three other stories to update. So, this story comes from what I can come up with, I have ideas for fanfics all the time, I just never write them down, so yea...this is the result of me actually thinking about good Fanfic ideas...now...onto the story...**

* * *

Bella's pov:

I walked along the edge of the river, not going across, due to my current laziness. I had waited for the Denali's to arrive, they said that they would be coming; Kate,Tanya,Carmen,Eleazar, and Garrett. All of the Denalis would be coming over, the person I was not-so-excited to see was Tanya. Reason being that she kept on trying to ask my mate out, it annoyed the crap outta me, and I just hated her in general, didn't she know that we were married? What a dumbass...anyways...moving on. I'm excited to see Carmen though, and Kate too; Tanya said Kate hasn't been feeling to good lately, so I had to try to be 'sensitive' about her feelings. I could try being sensitive. But she's a strong person, I know that she'll get over it sometime soon. It all depends on what happened to her though, Garrett maybe could help her get through it? Renesmee was extremely excited to get to see her cousins again, she has talked about it all day.

Before Tanya could knock, Alice opened the door and hugged our cousins. I went inside to greet them, I looked at Kate. She was smiling, and was happy. I smiled back at her and she walked over and hugged me. "Hey Bella" She smiled weakly. She shook her head and went to go talk to Emmett. Hmm, something was up with her, and I'm determined to find out what was bothering poor Kate. I had just noticed something, Garrett wasn't here. Everyone else was here but him, what happened to him anyways? Okay, moving on.

Carmen was playing with Renesmee along with Tanya and Kate. I was starting to get bored with just sitting here, so I went outside on the balcony just to get away from all the noise. The wind was blowing my hair around, I hadn't noticed that Kate had followed we out here, her just looking down at the ground below her. I could now see that she was upset about something. Her hair was mostly covering her face, she knew I was there. But yet she hadn't said anything to me at all.

"Kate?" I asked, moving beside her. She tucked a part of her hair behind her ear and gave me a weak smile. It looked like she was trying to hide her sadness.

"Yes?" She said, looking at me. And I could see the pain in her eyes. She didn't look alright at all.  
"Do we need to talk about something?" I asked with a smile.  
"How did you handle it?" Kate asked. I looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean?"

"How did you handle being away from being away from your love for so long?" She turned to look at me, I could now see why she was so upset.  
I laughed. "I didn't handle it very well at all. Nightmares nearly every night, I jumped off a cliff, I rode on a motorcycle with some random dude I didn't even know, I was insane" Kate covered her face with her hands, I'm pretty sure I heard her start to cry.

"It just hurts so much" She said while crying. I hugged her.  
"I know, I know how much it hurts Kate" I grabbed her face, forcing her to look at me.

"What did he do to you?!" I said, looking into her eyes. "H-h-he l-l-left m-m-me" Kate stuttered and then talked normally. "He left me, its been nearly three months since I last saw him...and I just miss him so much" Kate threw her arms around me. "It hurts to even think about him for a second, knowing that he's probably never coming back" She sobbed.

I started to feel extremely sorry for Kate, I knew what she was going through. "I know how you feel, but just one little tip...don't do the same things that I did when Edward left. Okay?" I told her. She nodded, still upset.

"You're stronger than that Kate" I started my sentence. "I know you can get through this. I promise, the pain will be over soon" I hugged her a second time. "If he really loves you, he'll come back" I smiled and stroked her hair.

"But Bella..." I shook my head. "No Kate, just no." I crossed my arms. "He would never do that to his Kate"

"Never?"

"Never" I made sure that she knew that, he would never ever in his life do that to her. At least that's what I thought, maybe he doesn't love her or something I don't know, I'm not Garrett!

She smiled and sighed. "I'm being ridiculous, why would he ever think or do that?" She laughed but seemed so serious.  
Edward walked outside to where Kate and I were. "Are you okay now?" He looked towards Kate. She smiled and nodded, she then skipped back into the house.

"Just missing Garrett, right?"

"Yup, she'll be fine." I heard someone knock on the door, and rushed over to see who it was. And what do you know, its Garrett. About time he showed up! He ran right over to Kate, just forgetting anyone else was there and held her tightly. He kissed her and she giggled. I leaned up against the wall. "Its about time you showed up!" I laughed. "Someone has been missing you." I looked over in Kate's direction.

She looked down and then her and Garrett shared a passionate kiss...

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Horrible? Good? Should I write more? If you want me to write more, what might the next chapter be about?  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic! **

**~Denali**


End file.
